


X-Com: Pirmais citplanētiešu karš

by Norias



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pērn bija ieradušies VIŅI. Citplanētieši. Atšķirībā no iepriekšējiem piecdesmit gadiem kas bija pilni ar neapstiprinātiem novērojumiem, miglainām fotogrāfijām un visādu ārprātīgo murgojumiem, šoreiz viņi ieradās atklāti. Viņi ieradās kuģos, kas bija pārāki par jebko, ko cilvēce spēja likt tiem pretī. Viņi grāva pilsētas un ciematus, nolaupīja mājlopus un cilvēkus. Bija ziņojumi par eksperimentiem ar drausmīgām sekām. Tas viss iedvesa šausmas vienkāršajos cilvēkos. Pūlis pieprasīja aizsardzību no savām valdībām. Kamēr valdības plānoja un ķildojās, uzbrukumi turpinājās.





	X-Com: Pirmais citplanētiešu karš

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Marks Batlers  
> Sazināšanās caur Danielu Blekmūru: daniel.blakemore@btopenworld.com  
> Oriģināls: http://scifiemporium.xcomufo.com/Misc/Xcomth1.htm  
> Pieejams caur WayBackMachine

Prologs

 

Ģenerālis Džons "Buldogs" Torrents sēdēja pie rakstāmgalda savā jaunajā ofisā un apmierināti lūkojās apkārt. Tā bija bijusi ilga cīņa, un, kā parasti, vairums no tās bija politiskajā arēnā - arēnā, ko viņš ienīda, bet kurā spēja būt visai veiksmīgs.

Pērn bija ieradušies VIŅI. Citplanētieši. Atšķirībā no iepriekšējiem piecdesmit gadiem kas bija pilni ar neapstiprinātiem novērojumiem, miglainām fotogrāfijām un visādu ārprātīgo murgojumiem, šoreiz viņi ieradās atklāti. Viņi ieradās kuģos, kas bija pārāki par jebko, ko cilvēce spēja likt tiem pretī. Viņi grāva pilsētas un ciematus, nolaupīja mājlopus un cilvēkus. Bija ziņojumi par eksperimentiem ar drausmīgām sekām. Tas viss iedvesa šausmas vienkāršajos cilvēkos. Pūlis pieprasīja aizsardzību no savām valdībām. Kamēr valdības plānoja un ķildojās, uzbrukumi turpinājās.

Japāna bija bijusi pirmā, kas pieņēma aktīvus mērus. Ar milzīgu pompozitāti, paredzētu lai nomierinātu iedzīvotājus un vienlaikus paceltu Japānas kā pasaules lielvaras autoritāti, tika dibināta Kiryu-Kai (Citplanētiešu apkarošanas kaujas vienība). Bruņojies ar jaunākajiem tehnikas sasniegumiem, tas šķita esam spēks, kas pieliks punktu citplanētiešu patvaļai uz Zemes. Džons bija apciemojis viņu bāzi, iepazinies ar organizācijas iekšējām stuktūrām, bijis novērotājs vairākiem pārtveršanas mēģinājumiem.

Viņš bija pamanījis vairākus trūkumus Kiryu-Kai stratēģijā, viņš bija mēģinājis izskaidrot tos japāņu kolēģiem, taču viņu ignorēja. Viņa atskaite Savienoto Valstu Armijas virspavēlniekam bija visai kritiska, un tāpēc viņš izpelnījās vairākus rājienus. Ignorēdams spiedienu, viņš tomēr sāka izstrādāt plānus jaunai vienībai, kam būtu labākas izredzes cīnīties ar draudošo invāziju. Pēc tam kad vairāki mēneši pagāja bez jebkādiem ievērojamiem Kiryu-Kai panākumiem, viņa redzesviedoklis priekšniecībai piepeši kļuva daudz patīkamāks, un viņa ziņojumiem tika pievērsta lielāka vērība.

Kad visas pasaules valstis satikās ārkārtas ANO sesijā lai izstrādātu plānu citplanētiešu uzbrukumu atvairīšanai, tika apsvērtas un noraidītas daudzas idejas. Beidzot pēc četras dienas ilga smaga darba, par spīti Japānas iebildumiem, visi piekrita izveidot jaunu, multinacionālu vienību, lai panāktu tās neatkarību no nacionālo valdību spiediena.

Jaunā vienība, Extraterrestrial Combat Unit (X-COM) tika apstiprināta, un tai tika svinīgi uzticēts mērķis aizsargāt visas pasaules cilvēkus no citplanētiešu draudiem. Jaunajai vienībai vajadzēja vadītāju, un nebija nekāds brīnums, ka Džons Torrents bija pirmais sarakstā. Kad viņš iesniedza sīki izstrādātu plānu vienības attīstībai, par apstiprināšanu neviens vairs nešaubījās.

X-COM finansēšana bija visstrīdīgākais jautājums. Sākumā bija plānots, ka visa nauda nāks no pašas ANO naudaslādēm, taču Japāna pārliecināja citas dalībvalstis finansēt vienību katrai atsevišķi, atkarībā no X-COM spējas tikt galā ar citplanētiešu uzbrukumiem finansējošās valsts teritorijā. Džona iebildumi, ka būs vajadzīgs laiks, lai šādu vienību izveidotu, un ka līdz tam tā nebūs visai efektīva, tika noraidīti.

Atstājis ANO ar pasaules drošības nastu uz pleciem un bankas rēķinu četru miljonu ASV dolāru apjomā kabatā, Džons jau bija izplānojis savus nākošos gājienus. Viņam bija nepieciešama darbības bāze. Bāze, kurā tiks izmitināta viņa augošā vienība, un kura būtu pasargāta gadījumā, ja citplanētieši nolemtu tikt ar viņiem galā pašā darbības sākumā.

Sazinājies ar dažiem veciem draugiem ASV armijā, viņš bija ieguvis savā rīcībā nelielu Gaisa karaspēka apakšzemes bāzi Kanzasā.

Iekustinot dažādas sviras un pieminot pāris senus parādus, viņš bija spējis aprīkot bāzi lidojumu kontrolei un pārtveršanai, iekārtojis radaru staciju un pat ieguvis divus jaunākos 'Interceptor' iznīcinātājus un 'SkyRanger' karaspēka transportlidmašīnu. Strādājot no viesnīcas istabas, kamēr bāze tika iekārtota, Džons bija sagādājis bāzei arī rokas un smagos ieročus, un nolīdzis grupu zinātnieku, inženieru un kareivju no labākajiem, kas bija pieejami ANO.

Viņš arī bija personīgi izvēlējies trīs departamentu vadītājus. Majors Ivans Belovs lepojās ar daudziem gadiem aktīva dienesta, un bija labi pazīstams ar prasmi saglabāt savu vīru dzīves. Uzzinājis par uzaicinājuma steidzamību un izaicinājumu, ko Zemei meta citplanētiešu karamāksla, viņš ātri piekrita vadīt X-COM dienesta departamentu. Sārai Jensenai piederēja vairāki doktora diplomi dažādās sfērās. Kopā ar viņas vadoņa spējām un plānošanu, viņa kļuva par lielisku zinātniskā departamenta vadītāju. Perijs Lems piekrita kļūt par inženieru departamenta vadītāju.

Kopā ar departamentu vadītājiem viņš vēlreiz caurskatīja visu informāciju un plānus. Mācoties no 'Kiryu-Kai' kļūdām, Džons deva savas pirmās pavēles.

Ivanam bija jāsāk trenēt savus vīrus mazo grupu cīņām un partizānu taktikai. Viņi abi vienojās, ka, lai uzsvērtu vienības veselumu un biedriskumu, visi kareivji sāks kampaņu kā jauniesauktie, neatkarīgi no tā, kāda dienesta pakāpe tiem bija bijusi agrāk.

Sārai bija jāsāk apstrādāt informācija, kas viņiem bija pieejama. Viņas grupai bija jāapkopo ziņas par agrākajiem citplanētiešu uzbrukumiem, jāmēģina atrast kopsakarības, kāda, kaut vissīkākā norāde uz citplanētiešu bāzēm un mērķiem.

'Buldogs' labi zināja to, ko viņš vēlējās no inženieriem. 'Kiryu-Kai' galvenais trūkums bija bijis citplanētiešu pārtveršanai nepiemērotas lidmašīnas. Perijam tika uzdots palielināt 'Interceptor' iznīcinātāju maksimālo ātrumu, paātrinājumu, lidojuma griestus un maksimālo aizsniedzamības distanci. Lai to panāktu, viņam nāksies upurēt lielāko daļu ieroču sistēmu un elekronikas, tomēr tas bija pieņemams upuris, ja vien lidmašīna spēs panākt ātros citplanētiešu 'lidojošos šķīvīšus', Torrents paziņoja.

Un tā mēnešiem ilgā gatavošanās bija sasniegusi kulmināciju oficiālajā atklāšanas ceremonijā. Vakardienas balle bija bijusi garlaicīga. Katras ievērojamas valsts galva bija saņēmis to godu ieslēgt kādu no iekārtām, un tika teiktas neskaitāmas runas par to. ka šī ir visas cilvēces pēdējā cerība, un tā tālāk un tamlīdzīgi... Gaviles, kas atskanēja, kad radars izdarīja pirmo apgriezienu, skanējot nakts debesis. Kareivji speciālajos parādes tērpos. Ekskursija pa bāzi, kuras laikā Buldogs bija atstājis visai stipru iespaidu uz delegātiem ar to, ka paspējis tik daudz tik īsā laikā.

Šorīt prese bija atgriezusies mājās, valdības galvas bija ceļā uz saviem slepenajiem patvērumiem, bet kareivji pārģērbās atpakaļ kevlara kaujas kostīmos, un rīta maiņa tikko sāka ierasties uz dežūru. Bāze bija gatava darbībai.

 

1\. nodaļa

 

Ģenerālis Džons 'Buldogs' Torrents sēdēja pie sava rakstāmgalda savā jaunajā kabinetā un strādāja pie šķietami nebeidzamajiem papīriem, kad atskanēja galvenais trauksmes signāls. Viņa kabinetā bija iekārtots raidītājs visiem trauksmes signāliem no centrālā vadības posteņa.

Sprintā skrienot lejup pa gaiteni uz komandcentru viņš iedrāzās iekšā pilnīgā haosā. Visi runāja reizē un ar rokām rādīja uz galveno kompjūtera ekrānu, kur varēja redzēt NLO, kuram patlaban sekoja radars.

"Pietiek! Visiem nomierināties!" viņš skaļi pavēlēja, un troksnis mazliet nomierinājās. "Jūs visi zināt savus pienākumus! Vai iznīcinātājs jau ir pacēlies?"

"Tieši tā!" atbildēja viens no tehniķiem pie pults, "Viņi arī saņēma trauksmes signālu! Lūk, šeit ir redzams iznīcinātājs!"

Džons apcirtās pret ekrānu un skatījās, kā uz tā parādās jauns zaļš punktiņš, kopā ar uzrakstu 'Interceptor I' un virzās pakaļ NLO. Klusa nopūta pāršalca zālei, visām acīm vērojot šos divus lēni kustošos punktiņus.

"Vai no ASV ir apstiprinājums, ka tas nav viens no viņu putniņiem?" Džons klusi pajautāja.

"Tieši tā," atskanēja balss no telpas tālākā stūra, "mēs esam pieslēgušies viņu automātiskās lidojumu vadības sistēmai, un kompjūters atsijā visus zināmos objektus."

"Kāds brīdiniet majoru Belovu, ka viņa vienībai ir jābūt gatavai nekavējoties doties ceļā," Džons pavēlēja istabai. Atbildei bija zināma aktivitāte dibenplānā.

"Majors ziņo, ka viņi ir gatavi un gaida tikai pavēli," cita balss atbildēja.

Džons apklusa, kopā ar pārējiem vērojot kā uz ekrāniem divas gaismas lodītes pārvietojas pāri Amerikai. Kaut kas viņu pārsteidza, un vajadzēja gandrīz trīs minūtes, līdz viņš to aptvēra. "Ak dievs, mēs tiešām to panāksim!" viņš nodomāja, redzot ka iznīcinātāja ātrums ir lielāks nekā NLO, un attālums starp tiem abiem samazinās.

Kad abi punktiņi pārklājās, skaļrunis iekrakšķējās. "Centrāle, te Mariko, 'Pārtvērējs 1', aktīvajā radarā es iegūstu tikai neskaidru ēnu. Objekts vai nu izstaro radaru slāpējošus signālus, vai arī ir veidots no neatstarojoša materiāla. Es nespēju iegūt mērķi raķetēm, pārslēdzos uz infrasarkano radaru!"

Sekundes ritāja, kamēr ikviens telpā aizturēja elpu, tad radio atkal atdzīvojās. "Centrāle, es neredzu, atkārtoju - neredzu nekādu dzinēja siltuma izplūdi, nekādu siltuma noplūdi vispār! Tuvojos vizuālai tēmēšanai!"

Vēlreiz visi gaidīja, līdz skaļrunis atkal sāka runāt. "Centrāle, šeit Pārtvērējs 1, iebrucējs vizuālās uztveres robežās. Tas ir citplanētiešu aparāts, nekādu šaubu... mazliet atgādina kasti ar apaļiem stūriem... neliels... korpuss sidrabainā krāsā... nekādu redzamu dzinēju vai citu atveru... sagatavoju raķetes... "

Pēc pāris sekundēm skaļrunī atskanēja dīvaina kaukoņa, kam sekoja statiskie trokšņi un vairākas eksplozijas.

"Man trāpīja! Atkārtoju, man trāpīja!" no radio atskanēja Mariko saspringtā balss, "Zaudēta daļa spārna un lielākā daļa astes, lidmašīna ar grūtībām klausa vadībai. NLO izšāva kaut kādu zaļu staru. Es pārtraucu tuvošanos."

Džons klusējot vēroja, kā abi punkti atkal atdalās un negaidīti trīcošā pārtvērēja līnija apgriežas un dodas atpakaļ uz bāzi. Garastāvoklis komandpunktā strauji pazeminājās un sāka valdīt depresija. Sajutis pārmaiņu, Džons pagriezās pret zāli.

"Nepārdzīvojiet, šis ir tikai pirmais mēģinājums. Mēs mācīsimies no katra nākošā, un nākamās reizes būs veiksmīgākas. Mēs cīnāmies ar nepazīstamo, un ja mēs zinātu tā iespējas, tas vairs nebūtu nepazīstams unknown." Tas izraisīja pāris smieklu spurdzienus, un garastāvoklis mazliet uzlabojās. Džons pameta zāli un skriešus devās uz angāriem.

Angārs bija pārplūdināts ar avārijas gaismām, un glābšanas vienības bija savos posteņos, gatavas pārklāt lidmašīnu ar putām un izvilkt ārā pilotu. Viņi visi stāvēja un gaidīja, skatoties uz nolaišanās platformu. Džons viens no pirmajiem izdzirdēja lidmašīnas dzinēju rēkoņu.

Tai pat mirklī viņš saprata, ka pilotam ir nepatikšanas, dzinēju rēkoņai bija tā saraustītā skaņa, kas ir tikai tad, ja ar lidmašīnu viss nav kārtībā. Kad lidmašīna grīļodamās parādījās redzeslokā, Džons bija satriekts. Viņš nesaprata, kā lidmašīna vispār vēl spēj turēties gaisā. Šķita, tā lido uz goda vārda un pilota gribasspēka, tā bija tā sašauta, ka likās, trūkst vai puses no mašīnas.

Iznīcinātājs grīļojās un svārstījās kā piedzēries. Džons varēja redzēt, kā drudžaini raustās vadības plāksnes, kad pilots izmisīgi pūlējās savaldīt mašīnu. Tā līgani slīdēja uz nolaišanās laukumu, pēdējā mirklī sasvērās sāņus, un kā par brīnumu tieši pirms sadursmes izlīdzinājās. Piezemēšanās bija cieta, bojātais priekšējais ritenis sabruka, un lidmašīnas purns atsitās pret betonu, taču pārējais korpuss izturēja.

Kamēr glābšanas vienības pārklāja lidmašīnu ar putu kaudzēm, lai noslāpētu aizdegšanās iespēju, pilotu uz nestuvēm aiznesa uz bāzes hospitāli. Džons klusi vēroja, cik saskaņoti rīkojas zemes komanda, kas jau uzreiz pēc eksplozijas draudu likvidēšanas ķērās pie lidmašīnas atjaunošanas. Kad pilota nestuves pazuda aiz gaiteņa līkuma, viņš beidzot ievēroja savas dūrēs sažņaugtās rokas, piepieda tās atslābt un aptvēra, ka te viņam vairs nav ko darīt. Viss tiks paveikts bez viņa iejaukšanās, un 'Buldogs' devās atpakaļ uz savu kabinetu, pie papīriem.

 

 

2\. nodaļa

 

Plati nožāvājies un saberzējis sāpošās acis, 'Buldogs' pūlējās piespiest strādāt savas nogurušās smadzenes. Saņēmis pilnu atskaiti par pārtveršanas mēģinājumu, viņš bija paņēmis to un pārējos papīrus savā darbistabā un tur klusumā pūlējās atrast risinājumu. Kā jau viņš bija teicis zinātnieku vienības vadītājai Sārai, "nav nekā vērts fakts, ka mēs spējam viņus panākt, ja mēs nespējam piespiest viņus nolaisties."

Tagad, divdesmit četras sundas vēlāk, arī pēc smagas bezmiega nakts, atrisinājuma joprojām nebija. Simto reizi pārskatot papīrus, viņam šķita, ka kaut kas tur ir, taču smadzenes atsacījās strādāt. Kamēr viņš pūlējās atcerēties šo domu, ķermenis beidzot uzvarēja. 'Buldoga' galva noslīga uz viņa galda ar papīriem, viņam aizmiegot savā darba krēslā.

Viņš pamodās pilns ar jaunu enerģiju un arī ar atrisinājumu. Izziņojis ārkārtas sapulci, viņš ātri noskaloja seju lai galīgi pamostos, kamēr ieradās pārējie. Sapulcē viņš izklāstīja savas domas.

"Ja pieņem, ka citplanētiešu kuģis atklāja uguni no maksimālās distances uz ko ir spējīgi viņa ieroči, tad mūsu labākā iespēja ir lietot tādus ieročus, kas var atklāt uguni no vēl lielāka attāluma. Un, lai arī 'Stingray' raķetes ko mūsu pārtvērēji patlaban lieto, ir labas, tām ir pārāk īsa aizsniedzamība. 'Avalanche' raķetes bez lielāka kaujas lādiņa ir arī ar jaudīgāku dzinēju un gandrīz divkāršu sniedzamību. Tas nozīmē, ka piloti var palikt ārpus iespējamās citplanētiešu pretuguns iedarbības. Es vēlos, lai mūsu abi pārtvērēji nekavējoties tiktu pārapbruņoti ar 'Avalanche' tipa raķetēm."

"Ir viena neliela piebilde," Perijs Lems paziņoja no savas vietas.

"Un tā būtu?" Džons pašķielēja uz viņa pusi.

"Patlaban mūsu rīcībā ir tikai viena 'Avalanche' tipa palaišanas iekārta un sešas raķetes. Ja mēs vēlamies pārbūvēt mūsu pārtvērējus tikai uz 'Avalanche' tipa raķetēm, mums ir nepieciešamas vēl vismaz trīs palaišanas iekārtas un divdesmit raķetes."

"Sagatavojiet pirkšanas aktu, un es parakstīšu."

"Ja atļausiet piebilst, mēs pie viena varam pārdot nomontētos lielgabalus un to lādiņus, kā arī Stinger palaidējus un raķetes. Tie ir pilnīgi nederīgi, kā pierādīja Mariko neveiksme, un tie aizņem prāvu daļu no noliktavas."

"Piekrītu. Sagatavojiet tikai aktus parakstīšanai, lai mūsu finansētāji zinātu kur tā nauda paliek."

Vairāk ne jautājumu ne iebildumu nebija, un tāpēc Džons devās uz gultu.

*** * ***

Spensers Bredlijs paslējās augšup no krūma aizsega, aiz kura bija patvēries, un piesvieda pie pleca savu smago rokas lielgabalu, izšaujot bruņusitēju lodi pa zilo citplanētieti ("zilo lācēnu" kā to bija iesaukuši kareivji) kas tikko bija pieslējies augšā no pakalna aizsega. Lode izsita viņā sprīdi platu caurumu.

"Jū Hū!" viņš sajūsmā ieaurojās," padod man vēl vienu lācēnu!". Taču, pirms viņš paguva atkal pieplakt aizsegā, atskanēja plīkšķis, kam sekoja vājs sitiens pa viņa krūtīm. Pārsteigts viņš paskatījās uz zilo plankumu uz sava kevlara formastērpa.

"Sasodīts," viņš izdvesa, atsēžoties aizsegā.

"Jā, jā, un tu atkal pamanījies, lai tevi nošauj!" Uta Farbere dusmīgi atcirta, rāpjoties uz vēdera gar zemo kori, kas aizsedza viņu no citplanētieša skatiena. Paslējusies uz augšu, viņa no savas snaipera šautenes izšāva īsu trīs ložu kārtu pa to citplanētieti, kas bija sašāvis Spenseru. Viena no lodēm droši vien trāpīja, jo atskanēja nodevīgais svilpiens, kamēr kompjūters nolaida gar zemi mīkstkoka mērķi un atslēdza krāslodes šaujamo kas bija aiz tā.

"Labi, simulācija beigusies," Ivans Belovs iznāca no treniņtelpas komandpunkta. "Tagad visi klausieties."

Visās vietās kareivji lēni piecēlās no savām slēptuvēm. Treniņu komplekss atradās blakus X-COM bāzei, un tajā varēja atrast paraugus no gandrīz visām uz Zemes pastāvošām klimatiskajām zonām. Šī rīta simulācija bija notikusi meža rajonā, ar visiem kokiem un krūmiem, bet turpat blakus strādnieki sagatavoja pēcpusdienas simulāciju, kas izskatījās kā nākusi tieši no Sahāras centrālajiem rajoniem. Majors Belovs ticēja, ka treniņos cik vien iespējams ir jāizmanto īstie ieroči ar īstām patronām, tāpēc sagādes un celtniecības vienības nespēja vien apgādāt kompleksu ar jauniem kokiem, ēkām un citiem reljefa paraugiem, kā arī kompjūtervadītiem mīkstkoka mērķiem un krāsu šaujamajiem.

Tagad divi duči vīriešu un sieviešu, no kā sastāvēja pirmā triecienvienība, lēni sapulcējās kopā. Viņi visi sasaucās, smējās un apmainījās ar iespaidiem, sanākot iekšā brīfinga telpā. Beidzot visi pieklusa un gaidīja uz rezultātiem.

Majors Belovs aizsoļoja pie tribīnes. "Es esmu ārkārtīgi neapmierināts," viņš paziņoja, skatoties uz savu vienību. "Trīs kritušie un divi ievainotie vienā misijā. Trāpījuma precizitāte ir pieaugusi, taču zaudējumi simulācijas situācijā joprojām ir nepieņemami augsti... "

"... un tas ir tikai pret kompjūtera mērķiem!" viņš nodārdināja savā smagajā basā.

"Ja atļausiet," Spensers piecēlās kājās, "mūsu ieroči nav tie vieglākie, un mērķēšana tiem arī ir visai neparocīga. Ar tiem ir visai grūti pārvietoties vienlaicīgi ātri un klusi."

Belovs norija savus dusmīgos vārdus, atceroties, ka pats bija devis pavēli, lai viņa cilvēki paši domā un apsver tā vietā lai akli sekotu pavēlēm. Nomierinājies, viņš atbildēja, "Tas diemžēl ir taisnība. Tomēr mums nav nekādu zināšanu par svešinieku iespējām, un ir vairāk nekā iespējams, ka lode no parastas šautenes nebūs spējīga nodarīt viņiem jel kaut ko. Mūsu vienīgā cerība ir izmantot ieročus ar lielāku ugunsspēku, tieši tāpēc mēs eksperimentējam arī ar degpatronām un sprāgstošajām lodēm..."

Spenseram apsēžoties, viņš atkal vērsās pie grupas, "Vēl kādi jautājumi?" Vairāk jautājumu nebija.

"Labi." viņš vērīgi uz tiem paskatījās, "Pēcoperācijas analīze, ieroču pārbaude, un pēc tam gatavoties pēcpusdienas misijai."

Kad visi jau bija piecēlušies kājās un virzījās uz izeju, viņš vēl piebilda, "Katrs, kas pamanīsies nomirt pēcpusdienas misijā, piedalīsies īpašā nakts misijā." Vaids, kas pacēlās no grupas pēc šī paziņojuma, beidzot lika viņam pasmaidīt.

*** * ***

Šoreiz, kad bāzē ieslēdzās galvenā sirēna, ikviens zināja kas viņam jādara. Kad ģenerālis ātri iesoļoja galvenajā komandpunktā, viņš sadūrās ar klusu, bet darba pilnu atmosfēru. Uz galvenā ekrāna varēja redzēt, kā abi punkti - pārtvērējs un citplanētiešu kuģis - atkal tuvojas viens otram, no daudzajām pultīm nāca klusa balsu murdoņa, kur tehniķi nedzirdami darīja katrs savu darbu, tikai retumis pametot skatienu pār plecu uz galveno ekrānu.

"Pārtvērējs Divi, sekoju svešajam aparātam," no radio pievienotā skaļruņa atskanēja balss, "Es tuvojos mērķim raķešu maksimālās iedarbības attālumā. Es izmantoju piesardzīgā uzbrukuma taktiku un palieku maksimālā 'Avalanche' pieļaujamā attālumā."

"Ieslēdziet taktisko attēlu," Džons klusu vērsās pie viena no tehniķiem. Pēc mirkļa vispārējo karti nomainīja kompjūtera ģenerētais attēls, ar pārtvērēju ekrāva apakšā un pretinieku pašā tā augšā. Pēc īsa mirkļa gar vienu malu parādījās X-COM rīcībā esošo ieroču maksimālais iedarbības radiuss. Džons nopūtās, ieraugot lidmašīnas ātršāvēja lielgabala nožēlojamo darbības rādiusu.

"Tas nu ir kaut kas, ko es izmainīšu... kādudien," viņš saviebās. Taču tad viņa uzmanība atkal pievērsās ekrānam, uz kura divi aparāti un divi piloti dejoja savu nāves deju. Lēni Pārtvērējs tuvojās mērķim, uz ekrāna tas bija redzams kā svešā kuģa slīdēšana lejup pa ekrānu.

Kad citplanētiešu kuģis šķērsoja maksimālās šaušanas attāluma līniju, Džons pamanīja mazu punktu atdalāmies no pārtvērēja un dodamies uz augšu pa ekrānu, pretī svešajam.

"Raķetes izšautas, pārlādējos," no skaļruņa atskanēja balss. Ikviens aizturēja elpu, kamēr raķete pārvarēja attālumu starp lidmašīnām.

Raķeti atainojošais punktiņš saskārās ar svešo kuģi un uz mirkli uzliesmoja.

"Trāpīts!" atskanēja balss no Pārtvērēja, "Pagaidiet... Nav redzamu bojājumu. Atkārtoju - nav redzamu bojājumu. Pretinieks pūlas atrauties, palielina ātrumu. Izšauju otro raķešu zalvi."

Atkal saspringuma pilns mirklis, kamēr raķetes pārvarēja attālumu starp lidmašīnām un atkal sekoja uzliesmojums. "Trāpīts" atskanēja pilota balss, šoreiz jau daudz emocionālāka, "Svešais aparāts bojāts! No tā šaujas ārā dūmi! Tas samazina ātrumu! Tas samazina augstumu! Viņš krīt!"

Šai mirklī visu zāli pāršalca sajūsmas pilnas gaviles, un Džons attapās, ka ir tām pievienojies. "Mēs dabūjām viņu!" viņš pie sevis atkārtoja, "Mēs beidzot vienu dabūjām!"

Kad pilots bija vēlreiz pārlaidies avārijas vietai un pārliecinājies, ka svešie nemēģina pacelties no jauna, kā arī pārraidījis precīzas katastrofas rajona koordinātes, Džons bija pietiekoši atguvies lai pagrieztos pret sakaru virsnieku un uzsauktu, "Kāds paziņojiet majoram Belovam, lai viņa vīri uzdzen tvaiku. Viņiem beidzot ir darbs!"

 

 

3\. nodaļa

 

'Skyranger' transportlidmašīna bija nolaidusies neliela klajuma centrā, un tās dzinēji veica pēdējos apgriezienus tukšgaitā. Ikviens no tās pasažieriem bija aizturējis elpu, gaidot vai kāds nepazīstams ierocis lidmašīnu kopā ar viņiem neizšķaidīs pa visu tuvāko apkārtni. Ritēja sekundes, un nekas nenotika. Neviens svešs stars neizcepa viņus dzīvus viņu pašu kevlara kostīmos. Neviens gļotām klāts briesmonis nelausās iekšā lidmašīnā. Ikviens atvilka elpu un mazliet atslābinājās.

"Labi, pa diviem ārā. Don, pa kreisi, Hanss uz labo pusi. Nodrošiniet izeju, aiziet, aiziet." Atskanēja klusā Semjuela Millera, šīs misijas vadītāja, balss.

Tiklīdz nolaižamā plātne lidmašīnas aizmugurē noslīdēja lejā, Donalds Nešs spēra soli uz tās un nolēca zemē kreisajā pusē, ātri pagriežoties un pārlaižot skatienu apkārtnei, lūkojoties pēc kaut kā neparasta. Viņš redzēja, ka 'Skyranger' bija nolaidies nelielā fermu rajonā. Viņus ieskāva kviešu lauks, ierobežots ar zemu akmens valni. Un nekā neparasta, cik tālu vien sniedza skats.

Hanss Bergers novēlās lejā pa rampu uz labo pusi un pieliecās tai pat vietā kur bija piezemējies, pūloties skatīties uz visām pusēm reizē. Tālumā aiz laukiem un dārziem viņš redzēja kaut ko mirdzošu, kas varētu būt citplanētiešu lidmašīnas atlūzas. Apspiedis impulsu paskatīties uz to vērīgāk, viņš pārlaida skatienu pārējai apkārtnei, pirms dot zīmi 'Gaiss tīrs'.

Virzoties uz priekšu grupās pa divi, vienība lēnām izpletās ap lidmašīnu. Spensers Bredlijs bija nonācis pārī ar Nešu un viņi abi devās uz labības lauku. Viņiem abiem klusi zogoties uz priekšu un pūloties pamanīt kaut ko nepiederošu, Spensers negaidot ievēroja kādu ēnu labībā. Viņš jau grasījās norādīt uz to Nešam, kad tā sakustējās, pārsteidzot viņus abus. Spensers instinktīvi novēlās gar zemi. Nešs gatavojās sekot viņa piemēram, taču pirms tam izšāva īsu trīs ložu kārtu no savas šautenes.

Pirmais šāviens aizlidoja garām, bet nākošais trāpīja mazajam svešajam tieši centrā. Spensers jau gatavojās apsveikt Nešu ar pirmā citplanētieša nogalināšanu, kad viņš pamanīja ka citplanētietis joprojām stāv, bet trešā lode aizlido garām. Viņs pūlējās izkliegt brīdinājuma saucienu, bet bija jau par vēlu. Sastindzis viņš skatījās, kā sprakšķošs zaļganas enerģijas bumbulis no citplanētieša rokās esošā aparāta ietriecas Neša krūtīs un izurbjas viņam cauri, izdedzinot caurumu gan kevlara tērpā, gan miesā un kaulos.

Zinādams, ka tagad Nešam jau viss ir vienalga, Spensers sāka domāt par sevis paša izdzīvošanu. Viņš atradās klajā vietā, un bez iespējas atbildēt ar uguni. Viņš satvēra savu radiomikrofonu un sāka saukt pēc palīdzības: "Nešs beigts, kaut kāds bērna lieluma citplanētietis viņam krūtīs izdedzināja caurumu. Es te esmu kā uz delnas, kāds noceliet taču viņu!"

"Mieru, es redzu tevi un viņu," no radio atskanēja saspringtā Utas Farberes balss. Uta sedza lidmašīnas aizmuguri. Viņa izšāva vairākus šāvienus, taču attālums bija pārāk liels, un visi aizlidoja garām.

"Ja gribi ko padarīt, dari pats," Spensers nomurmināja, paceļoties uz viena ceļa un no jauna pamanot svešo. Viņš redzēja, kā tas pagriežas no Neša pret viņu un atkal paceļ savu ieroci. Gaili viņi droši vien nospieda vienlaicīgi. Spensera šautene noraustījās trīs patronu kārtā, un tad kaut kas smags ietriecās viņam sānos. Sajūta bija tāda, it kā viņam būtu iesists ar trīspudu veseri, pūloties samīcīt sviestā. Pirms viss visapkārt satumsa, viņš vēl paguva iedomāties: "Cik atšķirīgi no tās krāsu pistoles..." Un tad viņš vairs nejuta neko.

Uta redzēja reizē nokrītam abus - gan Spenseru gan citplanētieti. "Ak dievs," viņa iesaucās, steidzoties pie viņa un vienlaikus ar vienu aci vērojot sabrukušo svešā stāvu.

Tikmēr Hanss un viņa pārinieks virzījās uz priekšu, kad pamanīja mazu pelēku citplanētieti stāvam klajuma vidū. Nometies uz viena ceļa, Hanss ietrieca viņā visas trīs lodes, tikai lai šokā pamanītu viņu pagriežamies un paceļam pie pleca kaut kādu garstobrainu ieroci. Pārāk vēlu viņš mēģināja atvelties sāņus. Enerģijas lādiņš viņu ķēra pusapgriezienā un notrieca gar zemi jau mirušu.

Viņa pārinieks Marsels pacēla savu smago automātisko lielgabalu un atklāja uguni ar sprāgstošajiem lādiņiem. Šķembas saraustīja citplanētieti gabalos. Pieskrējis pie Hansa, Marsels aptvēra, ka ir jau par vēlu. Ignorēdams visus iespējamos draudus, viņš nometās uz ceļiem, viņa sejai atspoguļojot visu emociju gammu ko viņš pārdzīvoja. Tad, piecēlies kājās no nogalinātā drauga līķa, Marsels devās uz priekšu ar drūmu, naidā sažņaugtu seju.

Isaejo Noguči vadīja to grupu, kas devās uz citplanētiešu kuģa vraka pusi. Viņiem tuvojoties, viņš varēja droši apzvērēt, ka kaut ko tādu cilvēce vēl nav spējīga radīt. Izveidots lielas plus-zīmes vai krusta formā, tas bija tikai desmit pēdas augsts, un bez jebkādām dzinēju sprauslām, logiem vai durvīm. Uzmanīgi viņi tuvojās kuģim.

Uta lēni zagās uz priekšu, pārbaudot siena šķūni, kad viņai likās, ka viņa dzird troksni vienā no staļļiem. Klusi piezagusies, viņa paskatījās ap stūri un pamanīja viena citplanētieša stāvu uz atvērtā loga fona, pa kuru tas patlaban lūkojās ārā. Uta ar šausmām pamanīja, ka no savas pozīcijas citplanētietim ir lielisks redzeslauks uz klajo lauku ap nokritušo kuģi, un ka viņas komandas biedri, kas virzījās uz priekšu, nokļūs tieši zem viņa apšaudes. Viņa pacēla savu šauteni, klusībā lūdzot, kaut viņai būtu kaut kas ar iespaidīgāku ugunsspēku. Līdz šim šautenes bija izrādījušas gandrīz bezspēcīgas pret pretinieku biezo ādu.

Šautene bija ieslēgta uz pusautomātisko uguni (trīs partonu zalves) un viņa baidījās riskēt un pārslēgt selektoru, jo klikšķis varētu piesaistīt citplanētieša uzmanību viņai. Ievilkusi elpu, viņa iešāva zalvi viņa mugurā. Pārsteigts, svešais pagriezās pret viņu, un Uta ietrieca viņā otru zalvi. Ar atvieglojuma sajūtu sirdī viņa skatījās, kā citplanētietis lēni noslīgst gar zemi. Lai būtu pilnīgi droša, viņa ietrieca viņa galvā vēl vienu lodi, un tad devās uz priekšu, skatoties, vai citās istabās nav vēl kāda.

Beidzot Isaejo grupa bija apgājusi kuģim apkārt un savilkusies kopā pie vietas, kas viņiem šķita esam ieeja. Vienīgi šeit sidrabainajā korpusā bija redzama blāvāka josla - pietiekoši plata un augsta, lai caur to varētu iziet cilvēks. Piespieduši vairākas aizdomīgas vietas uz korpusa, viņi beidzot pamanījās atvērt durvis, un pioesardzīgi devās cauri tām uz priekšu.

Tatjana ar savu rokas lielgabalu izspraucās cauri durvīm un pakāpās pa labi, atbrīvojot vietu pārējiem, kamēr pati noslīga ar vienu ceļi uz metāla grīdas, skatoties pēc citplanētiešiem vai kaut vai kustības. Telpa, kurā viņa atradās, sazarojās, aizvijoties krusta spārnos pa labi un pa kreisi. Viņa izvēlējās labo pusi, virzoties uz priekšu turoties cieši gar sienu.

Isaejo bija devies uz kreiso pusi, kad viņus panāca Marsels. Isaejo uzreiz varēja sacīt, ka Marselam te navajadzētu atrasties. Viens skatiens viņa sejā pateica japānim visu. Marsels soļoja tieši pa gaiteņa centru, pat nepapūloties sameklēt aizsegu. Viņa ierocis bija noņemts no drošinātāja, un viņš izskatījās pēc tāda, kas meklē nepatikšanas un kam ir pilnīgi vienalga, kādā veidā viņš no tām aizies, un vai vispār aizies.

Marsels aizsoļoja tieši blakus Tatjanai, ignorējot viņas brīdinājuma šņācienu. Tā vietā lai lēni virzītos uz priekšu gar sienu, viņš devās pāri telpai tieši uz durvīm tālākajā galā.

Kad durvis šņācot atvērās, Tatjana pieplaka sienai, pūloties pacelt savu ieroci, kas pēkšņi bija kļuvis tonnu smags. Marsels mierīgi stāvēja telpas centrā, un tikko citplanētietis parādījās cauri tām, viņš izšķaidīja viņu ar eksplozīvo lādiņu. Šķembas izšķīda pa visu telpu. Tatjana juta, kā tās iecērtas viņas miesā, izmisīgi pūloties nosargāt vismaz seju. Viņa pacēla galvu un pamanīja, ka Marsels, kā par brīnumu neskarts, joprojām stāv istabas centrā. Eksplozijai joprojām dunot viņas galvā, viņa redzēja, ka viņš dodas uz priekšu cauri saspridzinātajām durvīm, pa ceļam ielādējot savā automātiskajā lielgabalā jaunu aptveri.

Marsels izgāja cauri durvīm, pārkāpjot pār zaļgano masu, kas bija palikusi pāri no citplanētieša, un pagriezās pa kreisi pa otro gaiteni. Viņš nejuta neko, tikai tādu dīvainu mieru kas viņu pārņēma, neatstājot aiz sevis neko citu kā vien nāvīgu mieru un aukstu atriebības kāri. Kaut kur viņa smadzeņu dzīlēs viņa speciālās vienības karotāja treniņu atmiņas kliedza, lai viņš pieplok aizsegā, pagaida piesedzējus, taču viņš ignorēja to visu. Viņš apgāja ap stūri, gatavs drošai nāvei negaidītā veidā. Daļa no viņa to pat būtu apsveikusi, sagaidījusi kā atbrīvošanu. Taču viņa trieciennieka treniņš pārņēma vadību, un viņš ietrieca trīs sprāgstošās lodes centrālajā vadības telpā un izdzirdēja trīs citplanētiešu nāves kaucienus. Kauja bija beigusies.

Pēc pēdējās kaujaslauka pārbaudes, rūpīgi meklējot, vai kāds no citplanētiešiem nav izsprucis pirmajai ķemmēšanai, tika izsaukta likvidācijas vienība, lai savāktu visu iespējamo un likvidētu visu pārējo. Semjuela sajūsma par vienības pirmo uzvaru bija sarūgtināta sakarā diviem kritušajiem, diviem ievainotajiem un skatienu Marsela sejā.

"Psiholoģijas vienība no viņa izkūpinās pinti eļļas," Semjuels nodomāja.

 

 

4\. nodaļa

 

"Es jums saku, mums ir vajadzīgs jauns lauka automātiskais medicīniskais kontroles aparāts!" Džons Torrents nodārdināja savu basu pret Sāru Jensenu, zinātniskās vienības vadītāju.

"Bet Džon," viņa mierīgā balsī atbildēja, "mēs to jau esam apsprieduši. Viss mans personāls strādā ar tiem līķiem, kas tika iegūti iepriekšējā misijā."

"Un ja nu es nolīgtu papildus personālu, vai tad Jūs sadalītu spēkus un norīkotu daļu pie lauka medicīnas aparāta?" viņš noprasīja. Jensena pēc viņa sejas izteiksmes noprata, ka tas ir viss, cik tālu viņš piekāpsies.

Sāra nopūtās.

"Labi, labi. Jūs nolīgstat vēl desmit laborantus, un es norīkoju viņus strādāt pie jūsu medicīnas brīnuma."

"Lieliski. Kā veicas darbs ar tiem briesmoņiem, ko Belova vīri atgādāja uz bāzi? Vai ir kāds praktisks rezultāts, ko mēs varam izmantot?"

"Nē, pagaidām vēl nē. Pirmie rezultāti būs pieejami rīt no rīta..." Sāra atbildēja, un te viņas peidžeris iepīkstējās. Uzmetusi acis tā ekrānam, viņa apcirtās un metās ārā pa durvīm, pār plecu uzsaucot: "Ziņošu, tiklīdz būs gatavi!"

* * *  
  


Džons devās uz izolatoru ar savu kasti. Kastes saturs bija unikāls, nekas tamlīdzīgs vēl nebija pastāvējis visā cilvēces vēsturē. Tā bija neiedomājami svarīga situācija, kas varbūt reiz nokļūs vēstures grāmatā, taču patlaban viņš juta tikai spiedošu nelabumu zem sirds. Tikai fakts, ka viņš visu savu mūžu bija pavadījis armijā, ļāva viņam saglabāt vismaz ārēju mieru, kamēr viņš atvēra kasti, izņēma tās saturu un maigi uzlika uz spilvena.

* * *  
  


Trauksmes signāls pieskandināja bāzes gaiteņus, un Džons izvēlās no gultas, sirdij mežonīgi sitoties krūtīs. Taču kamēr viņš sasniedza galveno vadības centru viņš bija nomierinājies, un, kad durvis atvērās, viņa komanda ieraudzīja pazīstamo kā no akmens izcirsto "Buldoga" seju.

"Situācija?" viņš noprasīja, ienākot zālē un pārlaižot tai skatienu. Viens acu uzmetiens taktiskajam ekrānam jau bija visu izteicis, taču viņš tomēr izjuta vēlēšanos dzirdēt cilvēku apstiprinājumu notiekošajam.

"Pārtveršana rit normāli, ser," viens no tehniķiem pie konsoles atsaucās. "'Interceptor II' lidmašīna tūlīt panāks vajāto."

Džons aizturēja elpu, kamēr divi tagad jau pazīstami punkti veica savu nāves deju uz lielā ekrāna, ļaujot tai izplūst pateicības lūgšanā, kad raķetes trāpīja mērķī un svešo lidaparāts, liesmu apņemts, aizlidoja lejup.

"Kur tas nokrita?" viņš pajautāja.

"Centrālā Kanāda, ser. Aptuveni 100 jūdzes uz rietumiem no Nipigona ezera."

"Tuvumā ir kādas apdzīvotas vietas?"

"Nē, ser! Pēc kartes tur ir neskarta meža masīvs."

"Nu, paldies par mazu atvieglojumu," Džons atsaucās, dodot atļauju izlidot Belova vienībai. "Kāds pasakiet, lai viņi uzmanās, pēc desmit minūtēm norietēs saule."

* * *  
  


Kad transportlidmašīna nolaidās blakus degošajam citplanētiešu kuģa vrakam, kurš krītot bija izlauzis ceļu meža biezoknī, un kas izrādījās vienīgā skrajākā vieta jūdzēm tālu, vienība visi kā viens pārbaudīja savus automātiskos ložmetējus. Viņi bija pārliecināti, ka viss ies daudz labāk nekā pirmajā reizē. Viņi bija bruņojušies ar lieliskiem ieročiem kas bija pierādījuši spēju iznīcināt citplanētiešus, viņiem bija nakts redzes brilles un infrasarkanie starmeši. Nakts tumsa nebūs par šķērsli sadot pa ādu šiem citplanētiešiem!

Pirmais vīrs spēra soli ārā no lidmašīnas un pagriezās, lai saņemtu enerģijas lādiņu tieši krūtīs. Īsi iekliedzies, viņš tā arī palika guļam uz lidmašīnas rampas. Par laimi, Uta bija ievērojusi, no kuras puses nāca stars, un izšāva tajā virzienā triju lādiņu kārtu. Sprādzieni izšķaidīja krūmus un zemsedzi un uzmeta gaisā kaudzi vecu lapu un skuju kas aizsedza visu arī nakts briļļu skatienam, taču citplanētieša vēkšķis liecināja, ka Uta ir trāpījusi mērķī. Pasmīnējusi, viņa pārlēca pāri kritušajam un pieplaka zemei blakus lidmašīnas riteņiem, pūloties kaut ko saskatīt šai tumsā.

Nāve kaukdama nenāca ārā no meža, un pēc īsa klusuma brīža vēl pāris desantnieki izlēca no lidmašīnas un izretinājās.

Marsels bija viens no tiem, kas lidmašīnā bija bijis vidējā rindā, un strauji devās uz priekšu, Tatjanai pūloties daudz no viņa neatpalikt un tai pat laikā ievērot mazliet piesardzības. Viņš ignorēja viņas lūgumus būt piesardzīgākam un pagaidīt pārējos.

Uta un Isaejo devās uz nelielu ar kokiem apaugušu pakalnu uz dienvidien no lidmašīnas, un pusceļā pieplaka bieza krūmu pudura aizsegā. Isaejo pamanīja pa kreisi no sevis virzoties uz priekšu Klausu Hafneru. Klauss pielēca kājās no veca celma aizsega un pieliecies ātrā pārskrējienā mēģināja sasniegt lielu nogāzušos koku augstāk nogāzē. Tad vēl tālāk pa kreisi no skrejošā vīra uzliesmoja gaisma, un viņiem abiem acīs viss satumsa. Nolādējies, Isaejo norāva brilles un saberzēja acis. Kad viņš atkal varēja redzēt, viņš ieraudzīja nekustīgu stāvu izstiepušos zemē - tikai divus soļus no patvēruma aiz lielā koka.

Aprēķinājuši, ko kuras vietas nāca šāviens, kas nogalināja Klausu, Uta un Isaejo izrāpās no sava aizsega un sāka virzīties uz to pusi.

"Ak jēziņ, mēs zaudējām vēl vienu!" izdvesa Pauls Stjuarts. Viņa seja bija sviedru pārplūdusi, viņa rokas krampjaini žņaudza smagā ložmetēja laidni. "Mēs zaudējam kauju!" viņš izdvesa, nevēršoties ne pie viena, acīm mežonīgi šaudoties apkārt pa transportlidmašīnas iekšpusi.

"Aizveries Paul!" iešņācās Marija Evansa, rūpīgi vērojot monitorus uz 'SkyRanger' vadības paneļa. "Ej ārā, tu mani padari nervozu!"

Pauls lēni noslīdēja lejup pa rampu, pūloties ignorēt pirmā desantnieka līķi, un mežonīgām acīm paskatījās visapkārt. Viņam šķita, ka tumsā pa kreisi no viņa kaut kas sakustas, un viņš uzvilka ložmetāju, pārslēdzot to uz pusautomātisko trīs-patronu kārtu.

Marsels bija sasniedzis kuģi. Šis bija daudz mazāks, un gandrīz kvadrātisks. Viņš atvēra durvis, un pirmais viņa uzmanību piesaistīja pulsējošs gaismas stabs šķīvīša iekšienē, taču tad viņš pamanīja vairākus svešos stāvam blakus stabam, visus bruņotus un šokā sastingušus.

Uta lēni rāpās augšā mazajā pakalnā, pūloties palikt tā kores aizsegā pēc iespējas ilgāk. Isaejo bija izvēlējies daudz tiešāku ceļu un jau bija gandrīz sasniedzis virsotni. Viņš tikko paguva uzkāpt uz tās un noskatīt koku aizsegam, kad mežs atkal uzliesmoja. Tas bija nācis ieslīpi no Isaejo muguras, un lieliski izgaismoja viņu pret tumšajām debesīm. Isaejo novēlās zemē sīkas priedītes aizsegā, neriskējot mesties pāris soļus uz priekšu kur aizsegs būtu labāks, un pareizi, jo pēc mirkļa vēl viena ugunīga lode aizlidoja pāri viņa galvai. Tad Uta bija piezagusies svešajam šāviena attālumā no labās puses un iespiegusies atklāja uguni. Trīs sprāgstošās lodes viens divi sašķaidīja krūmāju, kura aizsegā svešais bija piezadzies viņiem klāt, un vēl viens kauciens liecināja, ka ar svešo arī ir cauri.

Marselam bija priekšrocība faktā, ka viņš bija pārsteidzis svešos nesagatavotus, un, kad viens to tiem sāka griezties apkārt, viņš instinktīvi nospieda gaili. Viņš bija piemirsis, ka viņa ložmetējs ir pārslēgts uz pusautomātisko, un trīs sprāgstošās lodes viena pēc otras ietriecās svešajā un eksplodēja, izškaidot šķembas pa visu mazo kuģīti. Kas netrāpīja tieši, izdarīja to, atlēkušas no kuģa sienām.

Kad Tatjana atvēra durvis, iekšā nebija nevienas dzīvas dvēseles, tikai bezveidīgi gaļas gabali izkaisīti pa visu telpu un zaļas un sarkanas asinis, abstrakcionisma cienīgā gleznā sajaukušās uz sienām. Tatjana ļāva durvīm atkal aizvērties un bez spēka noslīga zemē tām blakus, neveiksmīgi pūloties aizmirst ainu, kas bija atsegusies viņas skatienam.

Lidmašīnas monitors nopīkstēja, ziņojot par vēl vienu zaudējumu. Pauls izdzirdēja signālu un jauns sveidru vilnis pārplūda pār viņa seju. "Ak Dievs, vēl viens," Pauls nočukstēja pie sevis, skaņām iesprūstot izkaltušajā rīklē. Viņam sķita, ka pa kreisi kaut kas sakustas. Viņš apcirtās un piemeta ložmetēju pie pleca, taču atslāba, kad atskārta ka tur neviena nav. Taču tad pa acs kaktiņu viņš pamanīja atbaidošu citplanētieti zogoties viņam klāt. Iekliedzies, viņš apcirtās un konvulsīvi nospieda gaili. Pirmā lode ielidoja lidmašīnas salonā, nodarot tur lielākus postījumus nekā svešie, otrā trāpīja pa lidmašīnas riteni tikai soli no viņa un eksplodēja...

* * *  
  


Kad viņi savilka kopā rezultātus, viņi bija pazaudējuši deviņus no četrpadsmit. Un nogalinājuši tikai piecus svešos. Atpakaļceļs tukšajā lidmašīnā bija kluss un sāpīgs. Katrs kas bija izdzīvojis, klusībā apraudāja kritušos, un pēc tam visi krodziņā uzsauca pa riņķim par katru kritušo. Tradīcija, kas bija radusies jau pēc pirmās misijas, un ātri kluva par paradumu.

 

 

5\. nodaļa

 

"Vēl pāris tādu Pirra uzvaru, un mēs varēsim slēgt šo pasākumu," Džons izdvesa, caurskatot atskaites. Pat visneuzmanīgākajam novērotājam nospiedošais klusums bāzē liktu saprast, ka te vairs viss nav kārtībā.

"Man ir dažas labas ziņas, Džon," paziņoja Sāra Jensena, ienākot viņa kabinetā.

"Dažas mums tagad patiesi noderētu," viņš norūca, paceļot pret viņu bezmiega nakšu nogurdināto seju.

"Kas jums tur ir?" viņš beidzot neizturēja un pajautāja, kad viņa turpināja stāvēt un klusēt, acīmredzot gaidot, lai viņš pieņem izaicinājumu. "Man nav laika spēlēt mīklas!"

"Atvainojiet," viņa sacīja, atmetot ķircināšanu. Nometusi biezu mapi pilnu ar papīriem viņam priekšā, viņa lepni paziņoja: "Te ir viss."

"Kas ir tas 'viss'?" viņš šaubīgi painteresējās, atverot mapi un paskatoties uz smalki apdrukātajiem papīriem.

"Tehniskā dokumentācija automātiskai lauka medicīnas laboratorijai. Mēs esam mazliet mācījušies no tiem nelaimīgajiem, kas bija citplanētiešu plazmas ieroču upuri. Šis mazulītis," viņa uzsita ar pirkstu pa mapi, "analizēs bojājumu apjomu, izdarīs ekspertīzi, un veiks primāro ievainojumu apkopšanu. Tas garantēs pacienta stabilu stāvokli, līdz viņu varēs nogādāt uz hospitāli."

"Tad jūs uzskatiet, ka viņus ir iespējams glābt?" viņš paslējās stāvus, neticīgi skatoties uz viņu.

"Nu, ja lādiņš ir likvidējis lielāko daļu no krūšukurvja, protams, ka nē, bet ja tas bijis tikai virspusējs ievainojums, tad ar šo te pacients varēs tikt izglābts..."

"Mazliet par vēlu," viņš pārtrauca Sāru ar sāpošu balsi.

"Ko?"

"Ir jau par vēlu, lai glābtu Spenseru."

"A, bet es taisni gatavojos jums par to paziņot," viņa atbildēja, acīm no jauna iemirdzoties. "Man ir žēl, ka tik ilgi turēju jūs neziņā, bet mēs vēl nebijām pārliecināti, līdz... "

"Pārliecināti par ko?" viņš izdvesa.

"Vai es izķepurošos," no gaiteņa atskanēja lecīga balss. Apcirties, Džons pamanīja ienākam kabinetā Spenseru. Viņa roka joprojām bija ģipsī, un milzīgs apsējs klāja visu viņa ķermeņa augšdaļu, taču tieši īstajā vietā lepni mirdzēja medaļa. Vienīgā kas tika izgatavota, un vienīgā kas vien pastāvēs. Medaļa ar uzrakstu: "Par Varonību. Par pirmo Cilvēka Nogalināto Citplanētieti."

"Ak Dievs, tu tiešām esi viena priecīga vēsts," Džons iesaucās, apskrienot ap savu rakstāmgaldu lai paspiestu Spensera veselo roku.

"Paldies jums, ser," Spensers smīnot atbildēja. "Ārsti saka, ka pēc pāris nedēļām es būšu kā no jauna piedzimis un varēšu atgriezties vienībā. Izskatās, ka mani tur jau gaida."

"Jā, tur tev ir taisnība," Džons nomierinājies atbildēja. "Bet nedomā par to, tev galvenais ir izveseļoties. Par šīm problēmām es pats parūpēšos. Man ir dažas idejas."

"Marš atpakaļ gultā," Sāra pavēlēja, izbīdot Spenseru ārā pa durvīm. Pagriezusies atpakaļ viņa vainīgi pasmaidīja: "Piedodiet par pārsteigumu, bet jūs izskatījāties pēc tāda, kam tas lieti noderētu."

"Tur jums ir taisnība," viņš atbildēja, atgriežoties savā vietā aiz galda. Taču tagad viņa solis bija atsperīgāks, un viņa acīs atkal mirdzēja uguntiņas.

"Sāra, tie zinātnieki kas strādāja pie tā medicīnas aparāta... Es gribu, lai viņi sāk strādāt pie jauna projekta, un, patiesību sakot, es taisos nolīgt vēl, un es vēlos, lai pie šī projekta strādā visi, ko vien ir iespējams atlicināt."

"Labi, ja jūs tā vēlaties. Kas tas par projektu?" viņa jautāja.

"Mums ir vajadzīgi labāki ieroči. Sprāgstošās lodes ir lieliskas, taču tās ir arī ārkārtīgi bīstamas, vairāki vīri gāja bojā tīrās nejaušības dēļ - paši no saviem ieročiem." Viņš drūmi paziņoja, norādot uz atskaitēm, kas pārklāja viņa galdu.

"Jūs vēlaties, lai mēs atsāktu pētīt tos dīvainos aparātus, kas tika atņemti citplanētiešiem?" viņa žēli nopūtās, "Jūs taču zināt, kas notika, kad mēs mēģinājām vienu izjaukt. Tas uzsprāga, un nogalināja septiņus cilvēkus."

"Es zinu. Bet tas nav tas, ko es vēlos," viņš norādīja uz citu atskaiti.

Sāra ievēroja, ka tā nav standarta X-Com atskaites blanka iekšējai lietošanai, bet zinātniskā aiskaite no kāda ārpasaules institūta. Uz brīdi viņa nobrīnījās, cik ātri viss, kas nebija saistīts ar X-Com, viņai bija kļuvis par "ārpasauli".

"Ta ir zinātniskā atskaite," viņš atbildēja uz viņas neizteikto jautājumu, "kurā ir izklāstīti jaunākie atklājumi lāzeru tehnoloģijās."

Viņš atpiedās pret galdu un ieurbās viņā ar skatienu, "Es vēlos labākus ieročus! Es vēlos šautenes, ko mani vīri var nest, neaizelšoties no pārpūles, un kas ir precīzi un akurāti un var izsist lielus caurumus tajos draņķa svešajos. Es vēlos lielgabalus, ar ko apbruņot manas lidmašīnas, kas pārspēs visu, ar ko tie svešie var mums atbildēt. Es vēlos pa radio vadāmus tankus, ko es varu sūtīt pa priekšu maniem vīriem. Es gribu lāzerieročus, kā Zvaigžņu Karos! Ar viņu ieročiem mēs varēsim spēlēties vēlāk, kad mums būs laiks."

"Jā, ser," viņa piekrita, paliekot nopietna. "Es tūlīt pat izdarīšu pārmaiņas laboratorijas darbu sarakstā."

Sārai aizejot, viņa durvīs sadūrās ar Ivanu Belovu. "Jūs mani saucāt?" viņs noprasīja.

"Jā," Džons atsaucās, "Es caurskatīju atskaites. Galvenais nāves cēlonis pēdējā missijā bija uz pašu kareivju sirdsapziņas. Vai nu no neuzmanīgas apiešanās ar sprāgstošajiem ieročiem, vai arī no krišanas panikā."

"Es zinu," Ivans smagi nopūtās, atsēžoties krēslā, "mums būs jāintensificē viņu treniņi."

"Nu, vienā ziņā šis tas drīz uzlabosies. Sāra sāk darbu ar jauniem, labākiem ieročiem, kas nebūs tik bīstami kā pašreizējie," Džons paziņoja, "Bet es vēlējos parunāt par cilvēkiem. Es nedomāju, ka mūsu standarta armijas pārbaudes ir pietiekoši labas. Es vēlos, lai visi tavi cilvēki iziet vienu testu, un tad mēs aplūkosim rezultātus."

"Uz ko jūs mērķējat?"

"Manas pašas lielākās rūpes ir, ko es nosauktu par 'drosmi' labāka termina trūkuma dēļ. Visi tavi vīri ir pietiekoši drosmīgi, lai izietu kaujā, taču kad viņi saduras ar nepazīstamo, kad viņi stāv aci pret aci ar citplanētiešiem, kad viņu biedri viņiem blakus iet bojā cits pēc cita, dažs ir daudz līdzsvarotāks un uzticamāks nekā citi. Es vēlos atsijāt tos, kas šādā situācijā zaudē galvu un krīt panikā. Viņi ir bīstami ne tikai paši sev, bet arī biedriem. Kad testi būs izieti, novērtē viņus pēc simts baļļu sistēmas, tad mēs atlaidīsim tos, kas ir neuzticami. Man šķiet, mums būs jāatvadās no ikviena, kas neaizvilks līdz trīsdesmit punktiem."

"Tas tiks izdarīts," Ivans piecēlās kājās.

Ivanam atstājot istabu, Džons piespieda selektora izsaukuma pogu savam sekretāram. "Ienāc, mums ir šis tas jāiepērk."

"Labi," viņš saberzēja rokas, kad durvis aizvērās, "ķersimies pie lietas. Izgāšanās pēdējā nakts missijā pierādīja mūsu aprīkojuma nelietderību. Ja mūsu cilvēki nevalkā nakts brilles, viņi neko neredz. Ja viņi tās valkā, viņus apžilbina svešo plazmas ieroči. Mums ir jāatgriežas pie tradicionālajām metodēm. Pasūtiet pāris duču elektrisko lukturīšu."

"Elektriskos lukturīšus?" sekretārs painteresējās, pierakstot savā portatīvajā kompjūterā.

"Jūs mani dzirdējāt. Standarta elektriskos lukturīšus. Desantnieki izmētās tos visapkārt, lai izgaismotu teritoriju. Tas izlīdzinās mūsu situāciju."

"Ser, ja atļausiet aizrādīt?" sekretārs jautāja, turpinot pēc tam, kad bija saņēmis apstiprinošu galvas mājienu. "Mūsu finansiālais stāvoklis ir visai kritisks."

"Zinu, zinu," Džons atbildēja, pašūpodams galvu, "tie idioti, kas apstiprināja mūsu mēneša budžetu, ne nieka nesaprot no tā, cik izmaksā uzturēt šādu vienību. Es pat nezinu, ko lai dara."

"Ser, ja atļausiet. Man ir saglabājušies sakari ar maniem bijušajiem draugiem britu universitātēs. Viņi ir gatavi labi maksāt par iespēju iegūt citplanētieša līķi pētniecībai. Es saprotu, ka mums ir vairāki, un Sārai pietiek ar pāris... " viņš apklusa, kad Džons pielēca kājās.

"Zvēru pie goda, tu esi ģēnijs!" Džons iesaucās, ātri soļojot pa istabu. "Visus mēs, protams, nevaram pārdot, mums tie ir nepieciešami mūsu pašu pētniecības programmai, bet mēs varēsim nedaudz nopelnīt, lai savilktu galus kopā, un tai pat laikā atbrīvosim trūkstošo vietu noliktavās, par ko nemitīgi žēlojas Lems. Sazinies ar to universitāti."

"Tieši tā, ser," sekretārs piecēlās kājās.

"Pagaidi!" Džons apgriezās un norādīja uz Sāras atstāto ziņojumu ar medicīnas komplekta dokumentāciju, "Šo te ienes Perijam uz darbnīcām. Pasaki, ka man ir vajadzīgs viens komplekts katram triecienvienības loceklim, un vēl pusducis rezervei."

 

 

6\. nodaļa

 

Spensers izdzirdēja klusu švīkstoņu pa kreisi un zibenīgi apsviedās un pietupās. Viņa roka vienlaicīgi pacēlās, un lāzera pistole izdedzināja mazu apaļu caurumu mīkstkoka citplanētieša figūras galvā ilgi pirms tas paguva iedarbināt krāsu pistoli. Viņš palika stāvam, jo pār treniņzāli pārskanēja simulācijas beigu signāls.

Kad citi arī iznira no saviem patvērumiem, viņš nopūta iedomātos dūmus no jaunās mirdzošās lāzerpistoles stobra. "Man patīk šis verķis," viņš smīnēdams paziņoja, redzot tuvojamies Utu.

"Tu jau ar to mīlētos, ja vien varētu," viņa zobgalīgi atcirta, kad viņi visi pārslēdza ieročus uz drošinātāja, sakārtojās un devās uz treniņtelpas komandpunktu atskaitīties.

* * *

Trauksmes signāls atskanēja, pirms vēl viņi bija spēruši duci soļu. Visi apcirtās un metās uz galveno bāzi.

Viņi jau steidzīgi ietērpās savos kevlara aizsargtērpos, kad Ivana Belova bass pārspēja balsu murdoņu ģērbtuvē, pieprasot klusumu.

"Mēs tikko saņēmām ziņojumu, ka liels citplanētiešu kuģis ir nolaidies Pērtas pilsētā Austrālijā. Ziņojumā teikts, ka kuģis tūlīt pat atkal pacēlies un milzīgā ātrumā uzšāvies līdz stratosfērai, pazūdot no radariem, taču tas nav viss. Pilsētā plosās citplanētieši. Viņi šauj uz civiliedzīvotājiem. Vietējā armija un policija ir ielenkušas nolaišanās rajonu. Citplanētieši nemēģina izlauzties, bet ielenktajā rajonā vēl ir palikuši dzīvi upuri. Mēģinājums izsist citplanētiešus ar policijas rotas palīdzību beidzies neveiksmīgi, no tās nav izglābusies pat puse, kaut arī viņi sakās piebeiguši pāris svešo. Viņi ir pievilkuši tankus un smago artilēriju, bet mēs esam pēdējā cerība izglābt tos cilvēkus, kas vēl ir dzīvi un atrodas ielenkumā. Citādi armija sarīkos tur Trešo Pasaules karu."

Pēc smagas klusuma minūtes viņš turpināja: "Šīs nebūs parastās svešo medības meža biezoknī. Šoreiz te ir cilvēki, nevainīgi cilvēki, kurus nogalina bez žēlastības. Mums tam jāpieliek punkts."

"Izlidošana pēc piecām minūtēm, savest apģērbu kārtībā un izpētīt kaujas plānu jūs varēsiet lidojuma laikā," viņš paziņoja, nokāpjot no tribūnes. Uz mirkli valdīja klusums, tad ģērbtuve eksplodēja steidzīgā gatavošanās jezgā.

* * *  
  


'Skairendžers' piezemējās platas ielas vidū. Kad rampa noslīdēja lejā, Spensers pamanīja paprāvu citplanētieti, kas ļoti atgādināja cilvēku-čūsku, kas varētu parādīties 'Zirnekļcilvēka' komiksu lappusēs. Tam bija oranža āda, un tas pārvietojās uz savas salocītās astes. Ap vidu tam bija josta, pie kuras karājās granātas un patronu aptveres, bet viņa mazajās ķepās bija liels nepazīstams ierocis. Viņš tā arī stāvēja un ar pavērtu muti blenza uz šo radījumu, kas par laimi neveltīja uzmanību viņam, bet gan kādai apstulbušai sievietei, kas panikā mētājās pa savu māju. Kad Čūskcilvēks pacēla ieroci, Spensera treniņi tomēr pārņēma viņu savā varā, un viņš atklāja uguni. Svešais, viņam par pārsteigumu, tomēr nenogāzās gar zemi. Taču ievainojums bija sajaucis svešā mērķēšanu, un sieviete neskarta pazuda no gaiteņa guļamistabā. Aizkaitinātais Čūskcilvēks pagriezās pret transportlidmašīnu, kas bija pilna ar kareivjiem, kas vēl nebija paguvuši izklīst. Šādā situācijā, pat ja viņš netrāpītu Spenseram, kādam noteikti tiks trāpīts. Spensers atmeta ar roku piesardzībai un atklāja viesuļuguni no sava lāzera. Vairāki šāvieni aizlidoja garām, taču pietiekoši daudz ķēra svešo, un tas ievaidējies sabruka kā matracis, kam izlaists gaiss.

Spensers trīcošām kājām devās lejup pa rampu, paturot sabrukušo svešo acīs, ja tas gadījumā sadomātu augšāmcelties. Uta viņam sekoja, nolecot no rampas pa kreisi, un aci pret aci sadūrās ar dīvainu lidojošu somveidīgu zvīņām klātu radījumu. Prātīgi nolēmusi šaut vispirms un brīnīties vēlāk, viņā ietrieca tajā trīs lāzerstarus. Tas pārsprāga kā balons un nogāzās zemē.

Uta atviegloti uzelpoja, un tad izdzirdēja grabošu troksni, kad zem lidmašīnas paripoja granāta. Iekliegusies viņa pieplaka zemei, aptverot galvu ar rokām. Granāta eksplodēja, saraustot gabalos labajā pusē nolēkušo Juriju Raguļinu. Uta juta, ka vēderā iecērtas šrapneļa šķemba un zināja, ka viņai vairs nav izredžu. Viņu varētu glābt tikai nekavējoša evakuācija uz tuvāko slimnīcu. Un tas nenotiks... Jo tad vajadzētu pamest pilsētu svešo varā...

Lidmašīnas bruņām klātā apakšpuse aizsargāja tā iekšējo aparatūru no bojājumiem, lai gan svešo granāta izrādījās daudz spēcīgāka par cilvēku lietoto variantu. Bruņas aizsargāja arī vēl iekšā palikušo vienību. Tatjana zināja, ka viņai ir jābūt ātrākai, jo citplanētietis droši vien vēl joprojām atradās tepat netālu, pa labi no lidmašīnas, un tikai gaidīja, lai nākošais cilvēks parādās no aizsega. Viņai izlecot, viņa tikai nopriecājās par to, ka viņai rokās ir vieglā lāzerpistole, nevis smagais, neveiklais ložmetējs. Piezemējusies, viņa cauri dūmiem pamanīja Čūskcilvēka stāvu, un viņi abi izšāva vienlaicīgi. Tatjana juta, ka viņas kājas atsakās turēt viņu stāvus, un saļima atmuguriski, taču vēl pamanīja, ka arī citplanētietis sabrūk bezveidīgā miesas un ekipējuma kaudzītē.

Pūloties nezaudēt samaņu, viņa kā caur miglu redzēja savus biedrus izlecam un ieņemam aizsardzības pozīciju ap lidmašīnu. Seržants Hanss Krauss pienāca pie viņas un pieslēdza lauka medicīnas komplektu pie viņas kājām. Viņa varēja dzirdēt, kā mašīna dūc, analizējot viņas stāvokli, tad sajuta adatu dūrienus. Sāpes pazuda gandrīz tūlīt pat, un arī galva nedaudz noskaidrojās.

"Viņa izdzīvos, ienesiet viņu atpakaļ lidmašīnā!" Hanss pavēlēja diviem jaunajiem triecienniekiem, kas satvēra viņu zem padusēm un ienesa atpakaļ salonā, kur jau atradās Uta ar līdzīgu aparātu uz vēdera.

"Atgādini man kārtīgi sabučot tos, kas izgudroja šito aparātu..." Uta vārgi izdvesa un pasmīnēja, atspiedusies pret vēso transporta sienu.

"Es arī piedalos," Tatjana atsaucās, atslīgstot blakus Utai.

* * *

  
Hanss virzījās uz priekšu gar ielas austrumu malu. Priekšā bija redzama benzīna uzpildes stacija, pilna ar lieliskām paslēptuvēm. Viņš saviebās - partizānu ielu cīņu taktika bija visasiņaināķā no iespējamām, un bez tam šeit viņi nevarēja vienkārši mētāt granātas pa labi un pa kreisi, te bija arī civilisti. Grozi kā gribi, X-Com vienības izredzes nebija no labākajām. Virzoties uz priekšu gar sienu, viņš pamanīja kaut ko neticami lielu kustoties tālumā. Viņš ātri izšāva trīs šāvienus no lāzera un tikpat ātri atrāvās sienas aizsegā. Viņš bija pilnīgi drošs, ka vismaz vienreiz trāpīja, bet radījums nekādi nereaģēja.

"Man te ir viens milzis nobloķēts benzīna stacijā," viņš pa radio izsauca pārējo vienību, lai gan par 'nobloķēts' daļu viņš nebija īsti drošs. "Esiet uzmanīgi, tas izskatās īpaši bīstams," viņš piebilda.

"Skaidrs, sapratu. Es nāku pa kreisi no tevis," atskanēja Breta Deivisa jautrā atbilde. Pirms pievienoties X-Com, viņš bija bijis ASV Jūras kājnieku seržants. Tagad viņš bija jauniņais. Taču viņa enerģija un pašpārliecinātība bija īpaši svarīga vienībai tagad, pēc drausmīgās sagrāves Kanādā.

Tagad viņš klusi zagās uz priekšu, pūloties saskatīt caur dūmos ietīto pussagrauto uzpildes staciju to lielo milzi, par kuru bija brīdinājis Hanss.

Volfgangs Zanders un Andrea Robinsone devās uz rietumiem. Viņu piesardzīgo virzību pārtrauca svešo ieroča sprakšķi un tiem sekojošs pirmsnāves kliedziens no nedaudz priekšā esošās mājas. Izmantojot skaņas kā vadlīniju, viņi sasniedza mājas sienu, un gar to zagās uz stūri.

* * *

Brets ietrieca pusduci lāzera staru milzīgajā metāliski mirdzošajā citplanētietī. "Kas velns viņam par bruņām?" viņš nobrīnījās. Radījums pat nesamazināja ātrumu, lumpačodams viņa virzienā daudz ātrāk, nekā Brets spētu paskriet. Ar acs kaktiņu viņš pamanīja, ka arī Hanss ir izlēcis no sava aizsega un arī šāvienu pēc šāviena ietriec tuvojošā briesmonī.

* * *

  
Volfgangs apgāja ap stūri un devās uz durvīm, apstājoties pirms loga, kad tās sāka atvērties. Viņš pacēla lāzerpistoli un notēmēja pa durvīm, gatavs atklāt uguni pa ikvienu svešo, kas nākošajā mirklī iznirtu no tām.

  
* * *

Svešajam tuvojoties, Brets juta, ka viņam sākas panikas lēkme. Visi viņa un Hansa šāvieni šķietami neko nespēja briesmonim padarīt, un nu jau bija par vēlu mesties atpakaļ un iesprukt kādās mazākās durvīs, cerot ka briesmonis nesekos cauri sienai. Panikai pieaugot, viņa šāvienu precizitāte kļuva arvien zemāka, un viens no šāvieniem ķēra benzīntanku. Tanks tūlīt eksplodēja uguns bumbā, kam sekoja ķēdes reakcija, kurā eksplodēja pārējie sūkņi un benzīntanki, bet visam punktu pielika apakšzemes degvielas cisterna. Tuvākajās mājās plīsa vēl neizsistie stikli, un puse stacijas uzlidoja gaisā. Bretu sprādzienvilnis pacēla gaisā un trieca pret mājas sienu viņam aiz muguras.

Piecēlies kājās, viņš apjucis skatījās uz iznīcināto degvielas staciju, pūloties cauri liesmu jūrai un dūmiem ieraudzīt, kas noticis ar citplanētieti. Viņš lieliski varēja iedomāties, ka pēc mirkļa tas iznirs no šīs elles kā kāds šausmu filmu varonis, lai piebeigtu kukaiņus, kas iedrošinājās viņu traucēt. Tomēr, kad pēc brīža dūmi mazliet pašķīrās, viņš pamanīja apdegušās un salocītās milzeņa atliekas blakus tam, kas bija palicis pāri no degvielas sūkņa. Jūtoties kā no jauna piedzimis, viņš pagriezās un devās meklēt nākošo svešo.

  
* * *

Volfgangs ciešāk sažņaudza roku ap pistoles laidni, kad caur durvīm iznāca parasts vīrietis uzvalkā un kaklasaitē. Viņš pilnīgi acīmredzami bija šokā un apstulbis skatījās visapkārt, it kā nezinot kur atrodas, un kas notiek. Volfgangs atslāba un spēra soli uz priekšu, izstiepis roku draudzīgā žestā.

Andrea brīdinājuma kliedziens nāca sekundes daļu par vēlu. Volfgangs pagriezās un caur atvērto logu pamanīja mājā esošo Čūskcilvēku. Tai pat mirklī Čūskcilvēka raidītais enerģijas lādiņš uzšķērda viņa sānus. Viņš saļima, joprojām pastiepis roku nomierinošā žestā.

Andrea ietrieca Čūskcilvēkā šāvienu pēc šāviena, arī pēc tam, kad jau bija skaidrs, ka citplanētietis ir miris. Beidzot, ierocim kūpot no pārslodzes, viņa devās tālāk. Paejot garām apstulbušajam vīram, viņa pat nepagrieza galvu. Faktiski viņa vēlāk pat noliedza, ka redzējusi kādu cilvēku pie tās mājas...

  
* * *

Hanss pabeidza pārmeklēt kārtējo noliktavu. Tas bija nogurdinošs darbs, un ne tikai fiziski - ložņāt pār nebeidzamajām kastu grēdām. Aiz katras no tām varēja slēpties uzbrukumam sagatavojies citplanētietis, aiz katras no tām varēja gaidīt nāve, katru vajadzēja rūpīgi un uzmanīgi pārbaudīt. Tagad, kad viņš bija pārliecināts, ka ēkā bez viņa vairs neviena nav, viņš pievērsa uzmanību dubultajām durvīm noliktavas aizmugurē.  
  


* * *

Viktors Romanovs lēni virzījās lejup pa ielu, skatoties vai kut kur nebūs kāda kustība. Par nelaimi, citplanētietis nepakustējās, viņš vienkārši izšāva. Pārējie to redzēja kā mazu enerģijas lodi, kas izlidoja kaut kur no parka un ietriecās Viktora rokā. Viņš nokrita gar zemi, raustoties agonijā, kamēr roka joprojām laistījas enerģijas izlādēs, tad palika nekustīgi guļam. Divi seržanti, kam gan būtu bijis jāzin labāk, metās viņam palīgā, izsaucot klasisko: "Piesedz mani!"

Pirms kāds no viņiem nokļuva pie Viktora, no jauna nosprakšķēja enerģijas lode, un viens no seržantiem novēlās gar zemi, lai vairs neceltos. Otrais arī novēlās gar zemi, gan tikai aizelsies un neganti lādēdamies, izmantojot sava kritušā biedra ķermeni par nelielu bet tomēr aizsegu.

Spensers iznira no savas pārbaudītās mājas īstā brīdī lai pamanītu citplanētiešu čūskcilvēku ieņemot aizsegu aiz neliela kociņa parkā. Labi notēmējis, viņš izšāva pa to. Pamanījis, ka svešais noskurinās un pagriežas pret viņu, Spensers tūlīt pat novēlās gar zemi parka robežas pusmetru augstā dzīvžoga aizsegā un uz vēdera ātri rāpoja uz priekšu, kamēr plasmas lādiņi kapāja dzīvžogu vietā kur viņš bija nokritis. Kad šaušana uz brīdi pieklusa, Spensers pielēca kājās vismas divdesmit soļus pa kreisi un atklāja viesuļuguni pa citplanētieša slēptuvi. Taču arī viņa šāvieni tikai sakapāja parka kociņus, jo arī citplanētietis bija izrādījies pietiekoši gudrs lai nesēdētu vienā vietā. No jauna ienirstot aizsegā, viņš pasmīnēja, kad plazmas lādiņi sāka kapāt dzīvžogu tālāk pa kreisi no viņa. Nākošreiz pielēcis kājās, viņš ar pirmo šāvienu piebeidza svešo, kas nebija gatavs tam, ka pretinieks šoreiz ir palicis uz vietas.

Piecēlies no zemes un atmetis ar roku pūliņiem notīrīt parka dubļus no kevlara kostīma, Spensers piesardzīgi piezagās pie līķa, visu laiku paturot to redzeslokā. Tas pilnīgi droši bija beigts, oranžas asinis lēni sūcās ārā no lāzera trāpījuma vietām. Viņam radās vēlēšanās iespert tam pa galvu, lai būtu pilnīgi drošs, taču viņš pārdomāja, kad pamanīja, ka asinis saēd zāles stiebrus, un no zemes ceļas garaiņi. Tā vietā viņš apmierinājās ar vēl vienu lāzera šāvienu cauri galvai un devās tālāk.

Brets lēni iznāca uz ielas, uzmanīgi skatoties pēc uzbrucējiem. Kad tādu nebija, viņš piegāja un palīdzēja diviem ievainotajiem, stabilizējot tos transportēšanai.

Nedaudz vēlāk atgriezās otrreizējā ēku pārbaude, apstiprinot ka draudi ir likvidēti - vismaz pagaidām. X-com vienība bija zaudējusi četrus, nogalinot divpadsmit citplanētiešus un izglābjot trīsdesmit civiliedzīvotājus, kas bija palikuši ieslodzīti kaujas zonā.

Viņiem lidojot mājup, Ivans Belovs personīgi nolasīja pateicības vēstuli no Austrālijas valdības. Taču vairums diemžēl bija pārāk noguruši, vai pārāk lielās sāpēs, par spīti visai medicīnai, lai spētu to novērtēt. Varbūt pēc tam, vēlāk,kad viņi būs atguvušies un pieminējuši savus kritušos.  
  


* * *

Džons Torrents sēdēja savā krēslā, atvērtā missijas atskaite viņa priekšā. Bija pilnīgi skaidrs, ka priekšā vēl ir daudz darba; labāki ieroči, kaut kāda iespēja izsekot citplanētiešus, atbildes no nogalināto citplanētiešu autopsijām, vēl vienas bāzes izveide kaut kur otrā zemeslodes pusē - droši vien Eiropā vai Āzijā, kaut kāda veida personīgās bruņas, viss tas un vēl daudz vairāk. Viņš nopūtās, apmulsis par to milzīgo uzdevumu, kas stāvēja viņa priekšā.

Un tomēr viņš bija pārsteidzoši laimīgs, nepavisam ne tas, ko viņš bija gaidījis. Viņš brīdi analizēja savas jūtas un aptvēra, ka ir apmierināts ar to, kā X-Com attīstās. Tas atspoguļoja Cilvēces pēdējo un vienīgo cerību izdzīvot, un viņš bija devis kaut ko vairāk par vienkāršu cerību. X-Com bija veiksmīgs pasākums, un ar katru dienu tas arvien vairāk tuvojās veiksmei.

Tomēr, priekšā vēl bija daudz darba, vēl ilgi cilvēce nedrīkstēs nojaukt X-Com bāzes un likvidēt finansiālo atbalstu, un līdz tam brīdim vēl būs jāpārvar daudz šķēršļu un jāpieņem neskaitāmi izaicinājumi.

 

 

Beigas

 


End file.
